Rainy Days are Alright
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: On a rainy day, Touya has lots in store for Yukito. ONE-SHOT.


**MY FIRST CARDCAPTOR SAKURA STORY! NO INCEST!**

It was a rainy late spring day in Tomoeda when Yukito Tsukishiro had walked to his boyfriend Touya Kinomoto's house. His text told him to meet him there for a day of fun. In their terms a day of fun meant raw hardcore sex. He and Touya were both smart cookies, ranking 1st and 2nd in their graduating class and both going to the University of Toronto in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. They picked universities in Canada because America was too crazy right now with Donald Trump as president. It was a choice of McGill, Dalhousie, UBC, or UToronto. Toronto was chosen due to it being a diverse, liberal, and lively city so their status as a gay couple would be like a fish in an ocean. Touya was going to major in electrical engineering while Yukito was going to major in history and Russian. He always wanted to study humanities and he believed his time at UToronto will increase his already encyclopedic knowledge. He arrived at the Kinomoto's door, his raincoat drenched. He knocked on the door. A few seconds later no answer. He knocked again and still no answer.

"Hello. Touya?" he said as he knocked again and yet still no answer. He soon discovered the door was unlocked. Barring a home invasion, he let his curiosity get the better of him and peer in. "Hello?" he called. Still no answer. He soon saw a trail of rose petals. They were in the doorway and led to the stairs. Yukito took off his soaked rainjacket, put down his umbrella and closed the door. Still being curious he followed the trail. He saw that they led to Touya's room. Yukito could turn into Yue to get to the bottom of things but no, he decided to play the innocent graduated 18 year old for now. Following the roses he saw that the room was dark except for a slew of scented candles. "Touya, are you in here?" he called out and still no response. Suddenly the door behind him mysteriously closed. Was it magic? Before he had time to ponder that he was immediately pinned down on the floor.

"Don't move, my little rice ball." said a sexy voice. Yukito now knew it was no other than his boyfriend Touya Kinomoto.

"Touya?" he asked. He turned him around.

"In the flesh." he said as he pulled him in for a deep kiss. Yukito wrapped his slender arms around his strong back.

"You're such a tease. You know that?" he said. Touya kissed him.

"I know. But you're just so cute I can't help myself." Touya said. He picked up Yukito and laid him on the bed. He proceeded to kiss him with deeper than on the floor. Their tongues intertwined for a lovely dance. Touya rubbed Yukito's crotch. The gray haired male moaned louder. The two decided to stop for air.

"What if Sakura comes in?" he asked.

"Don't worry. She's on a trip to Nunavut with Tomoyo and her mother." he told him. He kissed his neck.

"But what...about...your...dad?" Yukito asked again.

"Don't worry about him." he said.

"What do you mean by-" Touya cut him off with his lips. Soon Yukito was lost in the lust. He threw his glasses on the nearby dresser.

"Let's get these clothes off of you." he said. He hastily pulled off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. He pulled them down and took off his shoes and socks, making him completely nude. He took a moment to observe the fine creature on his bed.

"You're so beautiful, Yu." he said as he cooed his face.

"And you are truly handsome." he retorted. Touya kissed his collarbone and then his chest. He grabbed his hardening member and stroked it roughly. Yukito moaned a bit for Touya was big on foreplay and he hated him for that. Touya also twisted his nipples. Why did he have to have such a teasing boyfriend. He hardened to his 8.5 inches and Touya took it in one gulp and also fondled his balls.

"Ooo ohh Touya!" exclaimed Yukito. He grabbed his dark brown hair and the tan male probed his ass, making him moan even louder. Touya was a sadist and Yukito knew it. He sucked on the gray haired male harder, so much that he came in his mouth.

"MMm delicious as always." he said as he undressed. Touya has a lean muscular build something akin to a swimmer. Also his 11 inch cock sprung out: hard, long, thick, and proud, Yukito did love the glorious wood. And his tan complexion made it all the more attractive. Yukito grabbed his dick and began his near daily routine of sucking. It was hard to take something of his size but with constant practice its become a breeze. He grabbed his chiseled ass and took him all in. Touya moaned and pushed his head up and down his pole. "You're really good with your mouth, you know that, Yue?" he said. Yukito continued giving him head. Touya then came in his mouth and he swallowed every bit of it. "Get on the bed." Touya commanded. Yukito did as told. Touya grabbed his clothes for makeshift restraints and tied his limbs.

"Typical torture and fuck, eh?" Yukito asked. Touya gave him a kiss.

"You know me so well. But there's an extra treat for you." he told him. Touya grabbed their typical toys: feather, riding crop, and clothespins. The pin on his nipples, and the feather to tickle his skin. Yukito laughter was music to Touya's ears cause he put the gag of waded clothes in his mouth. He then kissed every inch of his soft and beautiful skin. Touya grabbed the riding crop and prodded him. He stifled a little but moaned as he felt Touya's fingers enter him. One finger, then two, then three and he yelped into the his gag. 'Why must he torment me so?!' he thought. Touya gave him another deep devious look and thrusted into him. As always he screamed but it was the good kind of pain, the kind that only true lovers like him and Touya share. Holding his slim waist, Touya immediately started a steady rhythm. The gray haired male continue moaning. God only knows what he would do if he was free and his mouth wasn't muffled. Touya grabbed the clothes wad and kissed his mouth. The tan boy liked to be in charge. He was certainly a dominating kind of guy and he wanted to make sure his boyfriend was totally subservient. An even more uke role than what you typically see in yaoi. The devious minded Touya then bit his neck and a yelp came out.

"Yeah you like it when I bite your pretty skin?" he asked. His grunts were answer enough. Touya thrusted harder and the bound boy yelled louder. It seemed liked if Touya was being even more rough and devious (if possible) than usual. What was his plans for him? Touya flipped Yukito over and fucked him while slapping his beautiful ass. A yell turned into a symphony of grunts as his bottom was continually being hit by his boyfriend.

"Who's my slut?!" he asked.

"I am! I am your slut!" Yukito said.

"WHO LIKES GETTING SLAPPED AND FUCKED LIKE THIS?!" Touya asked again.

"I DO! I LIKE GETTING SLAPPED AND FUCKED LIKE THIS!" Yukito responded again.

"WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?!" Touya asked with fire in his voice.

"YOU! YOU AND YOU ALONE, BABY!" Yukito said. Touya grabbed his head.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE MY BITCH AND NO ONE ELSES!" he said. He fucked him as hard as he can with the bed creaking as a result. Right now he could care less that it could break. Touya grabbed a dildo from the dresser and stuffed in Yukito's mouth. He also jerked off Yukito's still hard cock. There was only so much that the gray haired male could take. Fortunately Touya was close to cumming. A few more thrusts and he splurged into his hole. White liquid was filling him up. Touya released his cock and sprayed some on his body. Releasing the restraints, he grabbed his head and stuffed his erupting cock down his throat. Touya's reserves were empty, at least for round one. "I hope you're not tired yet cause that was only part one of your surprise."

"Part one?" asked Yukito as he gained his breath back.

"Yep." he said. He whistled for someone.

"Who are you whistling for?" asked Yukito. Touya shushed him.

"You'll see." he said. A figure appeared in the doorway. Yukito couldn't see from the distance but it came into the candlelight and revealed to be Fujitaka Kinomoto, the father of his boyfriend and Sakura. From the look of things, he was naked and hard. Yukito took a moment to observe his physique. It was so much more muscular than Touya. His pecs were thick, his abs chiseled to perfection and his biceps were large and buff. While his son looked like a swimmer, Fujitaka looked like a bodybuilder but even that's not doing him justice. It was a body that was perfect in every way, not like the steroided freaks you'd find at a fitness competition, it was a statue of pure marble with the finishes of delicately crafted curves. And not to mention his face. Boy if his son was handsome, then he was really too beautiful for words. Were the male Kinomotos descendant from angels or something? But the most fascinating feature of Fujitaka's body was his cock. It was an absolute monster! By Yukito's estimates, it was 16 inches long and thicker than a book spine. His eyes widened at the sight of it. He was sure only a few men in this world could be this big. "In case you haven't figured it out yet dad here is your surprise. He's been needing to fuck something for years and when I offered up your beautiful self he just couldn't refuse." Did he hear him right? The father of his boyfriend wants to have sex with him? How wrong was that? After all, he's 18 and Fujitaka is 44 yet he was so handsome that he could easily pass for someone in his 20s. Yukito could only imagine what the poor man must go through. Having no wife to please him in bed plus having to care for 2 children and a being university professor it's no wonder why he needed some release. But barring the fact that he's his boyfriend's dad, Yukito was frightening because his endowment was so well for lack of a better word...large. None of the males he has seen in porn videos and hentai had cocks proportionate to his size. He is really one in a hundred million! Touya approached him. "So ready to please my dad?" he asked.

"Um...yeah..about that.." he said. He pointed to the object between his legs.

"Ohhh you mean..." Touya burst out in laughter. "Ah come on. It's not that big!" Yukito glared at him. "Ok it is but trust me I'm sure you can fit it. You take my big cock all the time. Dad is just a little bit more jumbo sized." Jumbo sized was right! But Yukito probably shouldn't expected anything less. He is Touya's father after all, the handsome, fit, and well endowed Touya, so it should come to no surprise that daddy is him times two. Like father like son he guessed. Touya whispered in his ear. "Look if it gets too much for you, I'll tell him to stop. Fair?" Yukito pondered on that. Sure it was his fantasy to be taken by an older man (which is probably why Touya got his father for him) but did it have to happen so soon? And was he sure his poor ass could take such as beast. The sheer size of it was frightening alone however Touya reassured him that he could take it. He trusted his boyfriend more than anyone, so if he says it won't be so bad, then it'll probably be one hell of a ride!

"Ok I trust you." Yukito said. Touya kissed him.

"Excellent, baby. Dad, he's all yours." he said as he sat on the chair. For Touya, the sight of his father and boyfriend fucking was sick, immoral, and erotic as fuck! Who cares about what others might say? He was going to enjoy every moment of this. Fujitaka aproached him, his 6'2 height towering over his 5'9. His glasses somehow made his face even more gloriously carved. He threw his glasses on the right dresser, delicately held Yukito's head and locked lips with him. His tongue, much larger and moist than Touya's, explored every cavern and crevice of his mouth. Their hands rubbed each others backs. Yukito felt a canyon of pure granite. 'I'm sorry baby but your back doesn't hold a candle to your dad's!' he thought. Fujitaka then whispered:

"Suck me." Yukito looked at his gargantuan cock. Just how in the hell was he suppose to take that?! However he was not going to disappoint his boyfriend nor his father so he got down, opened his mouth as wide as he could and started eating his boyfriend's dad. He somehow got the large bulbous head in but even that was enough to nearly fill his mouth. He went further in an attempt to engulf the whole thing. At 9 inches he could go no further, maybe because Fujitaka was so much thicker than his son (who Yukito could take with little struggle). His jaw was aching from the extra pressure but Yukito was determined to give this old man pleasure. He grabbed the uncovered length with his hands (which didn't even wrap all the way around!) and starting sucking on him. Even with him going slower to accommodate more meat, Fujitaka moaned a little. Yukito felt a tinge of pride for he made his own boyfriend's father moan from a blowjob and he wasn't going to stop there. He continued going up and down. He grabbed Fujitaka's ass (which was all buff and sinew, compared to the more tautness of his son) and the older man moaned louder. "You were right, son. He is good with his mouth!" said Fujitaka. He was caught in a world of his own so he didn't realize that he grabbed Yukito's head and forced him to take more. Suddenly, 16 inches of thick cock was crashing down his throat, far too much for a pretty thing like him to handle so he put his hands on Fujitaka's massive thighs and pushed himself off of his cock. The gray haired boy was breathing heavenly. 'So fucking big!' he thought.

"You okay, Yue?" asked Touya. Yukito had finally started breathing normally.

"Yeah I am. It's just that you're so big, Mr. Kinomoto." he said.

"Oh please call me Fujitaka!" he told him. He lifted him up. "Get on the bed." he commanded. Yukito did as told. Fujitaka then held his butt. His large callous hands rubbing it vigorously. He then licked the boy's asshole with that magnificent tongue of his. Yukito moaned out for this a whole new world compared to Touya.

"Oh Oh Fujitaka!" he said. The older man continued licking. He also grabbed the younger male's cock and pumped it thoroughly. Yukito thought he was about to cum until Fujitaka whispered:

"Uh uh uh. I want you to savor you like fine cheese." Pondering what that meant, he felt something probing his entrance. His boyfriend came over.

"Hey dad go easy on him. I don't want a boyfriend who literally can't walk for days." he whispered in his father's ear.

"Don't worry Touya I'll be as gentle as you want me to be." he said. Swirling his dick around his hole, he pushed in only for a yelp to come from Yukito. A few more inches in and Yukito starting screaming. His hole stretching widely to accommodate such a monster. He thought Touya was big, but his father gave new definition to the word. Tears were actually forming in his eyes which he tried to hold back for he certainly wasn't about to show signs of giving up to his own boyfriend.

"Just relax, honey. It'll be fine." said Touya. Yukito tried to do what he said but it became difficult with all the pressure being applied to his lower body. Blood was dripping and he and his boyfriend have sex at least twice a week so something definitely had to be done. Touya kissed his boyfriend to soote his pain and Yukito instantly felt pleasure rather than pain. He pulled Touya's face in closer. With him distracted, Fujitaka slid in the rest of his enormous length. He gave the gray haired man a few minutes to adjust. After seeing the serene look on Yukito's face, Touya let him go and gave his dad the signal to start fucking his boyfriend. Fujitaka at first started slow. Yukito moaned for the older man was already this good. Touya masturbated to the sight of his boyfriend being fucked by his dad. This is definitely a day he'll remember for the rest of his life. Grabbing the slender male, Fujitaka increased his speed. His tree trunk legs stood in contrast to Yukito's twig like ones. His orange sized balls slapping his kiwi sized ones. Yukito moaned louder, so loud that his noises reverberated throughout the house. A dark humored part of his mind was that Sakura came home to hear some strange noise in her house, thinking maybe her father is in trouble when he is only banging his son's boyfriend. Back to this, Yukito grabbed the sheets on the bed so hard his knuckles turned white. Fujitaka grabbed his collarbone and thrusted into him harder. His mouth becoming a great big noise machine. So Touya, tired of being left out, introduced Yukito to his cock again. The screaming man grabbed it and took it all. He was now a spit roast between father and son, a toy for their horny pleasures. Touya moaned for his boyfriend had performed his regular duties (a.k.a sucking him off) more than usual today. Maybe because his father, an older and experienced man, was giving him so much more energy. Speaking of, Fujitaka grabbed Yukito's head. He wanted to fuck him like a captured woman. Touya smiled at his father's kinkiness. "Boy dad, You sure know how to please your fucktoys."

"Years...of...practice...with...your..mother...son!" he said between thrusts. Touya grabbed Yukito's cock and ate it. He also pinched his sore nipples. 'I don't know how much more I can take!' he thought. Touya planted kisses on his sweaty skin and proceeded to lock lips with him once again while pumping his still hard cock. He came again, semen filling Touya's hand. He licked every bit of it. He also had an idea he whispered in his father's ear. Fujitaka gave him a big grin. He laid on the bed with Yukito tight in his muscular arms. Touya stretched his asshole as so he could enter him as well. Just as Yukito thought the world could get no harder, his boyfriend entered him along with his father! His ass was stretched to the limits a man's ass should. He screamed at being taken by both father and son but Fujitaka kissed him to soote his searing pain. He and Touya started moving within the gray haired boy. Yukito held on to the older man while his boyfriend held his body. He didn't think his hole could take such huge cocks but it did and although it might probably kill him, he was going to milk it for as long as he could. The fervent moans exclaiming from his mouth were turning on Touya and Fujitaka so much.

"Yes our little fuck sausage. Yell for us!" said Fujitaka. Touya was surprised that his father was capable of such language but he was truly perfect, so sex and all its many forms must have been a breeze for him. Touya grabbed Yukito's dick and pumped it. His louder moans meant that he was about to cum. And the shower of white proved it too. Semen splattered Fujitaka's abs and Yukito's chest. Also in Touya's hands where he licked it up.

"We've still got a long way to go, baby." Touya whispered in his ear. He pulled out of Yukito so his father can use up every bit of his energy. Fujitaka continued to fuck him silly. Yukito didn't understand how he was lasting so long. Probably years without a partner build up his stamina to superhuman levels plus the colossal size of his dick probably helps too. However if it meant another orgasm from this DILF, then the gray haired boy certainly wasn't going to complain! Fujitaka picked him up and banged him while standing. Yukito kissed him again and felt those manly lips again. He's so glad that if any DILF was fucking him, it was the father of his beloved. Surely he had his reservations at first but they were a thing of the past. Fujitaka laid him on the bed and banged him missionary. Yukito wrapped his legs around that buff beefy ass of his. He also felt his granite back again. God it might be an insult to say that Fujitaka was the paradigm of male beauty and physical prowess. The older male then grabbed Yukito and pulled the cowgirl position. The smaller boy bounced up and down and placed his hands with his. Even though Fujitaka was a god in bed, he still could be as gentle as a rose. That was something he shared with his son. Oh how the Kinomotos were blessed in the lust department! Yukito grabbed his thick thighs for more leverage. It must of been well over 3 hours when Yukito started his lusty games with his boyfriend and his dad and he was preparing for another orgasm. It was certainly going to be the last because virtually all of his stamina has been spent, trying to please Touya, Fujitaka, and both men at the same time. What he really loved was the piledriver position Fujitaka had him try. He was on top of the bigger man back turned. His cock shot his last bit of semen which fell on the bed and his feet. The exhausted young man had hoped this would be the end but no for Fujitaka no ended was in sight. He grabbed him again and pounded into him in the doggy position. Yukito was totally dumbfounded on how any man could have so much energy like his boyfriend's father but it didn't matter. He was so depleted of energy that any move now was veneering into fatigue exertion and he needed Fujitaka off of him, whether he was close to finishing or not. He grunted for Touya who was in bliss upon seeing the show. He read the desperate signs on his boyfriend's totally worn out face and body.

"Ok dad he's had enough. Wrap it up!" he said. Fujitaka grabbed him and thrusted into him with such force that the bed was literally about to break. To push himself over the edge, he gave it his all until his cock erupted. It rained a tsunami of semen within his body. His mouth turned into that cute little O Touya's fond of. Touya pumped his cock again and came on Yukito's face while Fujitaka took out his still erupting cock and splattered cum all over his body. Yukito looked like a work of modern art. Not to mention his asshole pouring out the excess semen lodged up by the older man's dick. The Kinomoto men spurred the last of their ejaculation periods and their cocks finally died down. Yukito, panting, sweating, exhausted and now covered with cum, crashed on the bed. Fujitaka came over and kissed his lips.

"This was fun. Hope to do it again soon." he whispered. His kissed his collarbone. He then winked at his son and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Yukito looked at the candles and was amazed they were still burning. The room was a mix of the smell of sex, semen and wax. Touya laid amongst his boyfriend, holding him in his arms. Yukito laid on his chest. While he was beyond exhausted, he absolutely loved this experience and did not regret one bit.

"So how was it?" asked Touya.

"IT...WAS...INCREDIBLE!" said Yukito, still trying to catch his breath. Touya kissed his head.

"I thought so." he said. A few seconds later Yukito regained his ability to speak normally.

"I wonder what things we'll try when we get to Toronto?" he asked.

"I don't know but I know it'll be sexy and remember Canada is so much more diverse than Japan so we'll have a whole cornucopia of guys to do 'things' with." Touya said. "Speaking of what was your favorite part of today?"

"When your dad fucked me and I ate your ass. I thought it was payback for all the teasing you put me through." Yukito said.

"Well, your tongue is amazing. And I can't help it. I love playing with my gray haired baby." he said as he kissed him again. "I really loved the 69 you and dad did. I was hoping you'd take his entire cock."

"Are you crazy? No one can take that monster whole!" he said. Touya got up and blew out the candles. Then he pulled the covers on him and Yukito. "You know I probably won't be walking for hours.

"I know. And it'll give us plenty of time for the fun we're going to have tonight." he said.

"Well, if it's anything like the amazing experience I had with you and Fujitaka, I can't wait! But please lets gets up sleep first." he said. Touya kissed his head again.

"Whatever my angel wants." he said. A final kiss on the lips and he closed his eyes with Yukito tight in his arms.

 **THE END.**


End file.
